SI
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: ¿Algo tan pequeño como un libro puede ayudarte mas de lo que creías? Esto le sucedió a Stear... un libro... unas líneas, le dieron la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir y volver a casa, sobretodo cuando ya no tenía ninguna esperanza.


_**SI...**_

_**By Tzitziki Janik.**_

"_**Los viejos soldados como hombres honorables, nunca mueren… ellos se desvanecen"**_

Han pasado casi tres años desde que fui herido y dado "oficialmente" por muerto, no sé como reaccionará mi familia al enterarse que estoy vivo… quizás ya me olvidaron… no lo sé. Voy en este tren que me lleva a casa, colocando en orden mis recuerdos y sentimientos…

_... En esa época ni siquiera sabía quien era, junto con los documentos de identificación había perdido también mis recuerdos, solo era el paciente 1272. Según lo que me contaron las personas que me rescataron, sé que estoy vivo de milagro con fractura de pelvis, ambas piernas, perforación pulmonar y contusión cerebral… sin contar las quemaduras y laceraciones en mi piel._

_Tenían razón ¡estoy vivo de milagro!_

_Esos días fueron un infierno, en realidad toda la guerra fué un infierno. Ilusionado con defender mis ideales me enlisté sin pensar en el dolor que provocaría en mi familia ni en el calvario que tendría que pasar… ¡vivir mi propio infierno personal! Poco a poco los nobles ideales fueron esfumándose al darme cuenta de los horrores de la guerra… heridos, miles de muertos y otros tantos mutilados en la forma más cruel. _

_Tuve que soportar la incertidumbre de las trincheras cubiertas de fango, sangre y desechos humanos. Sentía el correr de las ratas entre mis pies, mi nariz pronto se acostumbro al olor de la muerte y podredumbre pero mis oidos no podian soportar el llanto y los lamentos de los heridos en las cruentas batallas… poco a poco la desesperanza inundó mi corazón. _

_Solo había algo que me mantenía cuerdo entre tantos horrores… un par de hermosos ojos almendrados llenos de amor y ternura… solo ese recuerdo me mantenía vivo. Fui un estúpido al no despedirme de mi dulce Patty._

_Ahora recuerdo con claridad ese terrible día cuando ví morir a mi amigo Domi entre mis brazos… sin saber que yo sería el próximo. No me dieron tiempo para aceptar ese hecho, cuando ya me encontraba en batalla, logré derribar a dos aviones alemanes… y fue que nos encontramos, ya habíamos tenido oportunidad de observarnos luchar contra otros enemigos pero nunca frente a frente como hoy..._

Cierro los ojos, porque no quiero recordar.

Miro el paisaje lleno de vida que pasa rapidamente, como un borron de amarillos y ocres veo caer las hojas al viento y luego llevadas por el mismo, sin rumbo y sin prisas.

Suspiro, acomodandome las gafas y deseando que sea asi de facil olvidar todos esos malos momentos... dejarlos fluir y que nunca vuelvan pero se que es imposible. Son las consecuencias de mi decision y las debo de aceptar con entereza... pero en ocasiones, como hoy, duele tanto recordar.

Acaricio la cabeza de mi baston y sigo con mis recuerdos... tratando de comprender... tratando de sanar mi alma aun herida. Y nuevamente llegan a mi el sonido de los motores, el traqueteo de las armas y el insoportable olor a combustible y piel quemadas...

_... Tomamos más altura alejándonos un poco de la batalla principal, sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer __para eso nos habían entrenado… Alistamos nuestras armas y por un instante nos miramos a los ojos… con respeto._

_Era matar o morir._

_Realicé maniobras de caza tratando de encontrar el mejor ángulo para atacar, pero él era un piloto muy hábil. Cuando lo tuve en posición para disparar, no lo hice, me había dado cuenta que su ametralladora se encasquilló… no iba a asesinar a alguien que no podía defenderse. Pasé de lado y le dirigí un saludo militar, ví su mirada sorprendida pero comprendió mi acción… por un momento me distraje pensando en que si no nos separara esta guerra quizás seríamos buenos amigos._

_Tal vez a el le gustaria pescar, ir al teatro o siendo optimistas tambien sea un inventor algo loco como yo, sonrei porque eso seria mucho pedir._

_Con ese pensamiento en mi mente, no me dí cuenta que otro avión enemigo estaba atrás mío y disparó. Sentí las primeras balas enemigas entrar en mi cuerpo, el olor a humo y combustible llenaba mi nariz provocandome nauseas pero mi mirada y pensamientos estaban fijos en un punto en el infinito… ya no más dolor ni desesperanza._

_Mis últimos recuerdos fueron para las dos mujeres que más amaba y la belleza del atardecer… luego el golpe al chocar contra el mar. Me rodeó la inconciencia y perdi mis recuerdos desde entonces esta oscuridad mental fue mi compañera, convirtiéndome así en el paciente 1272._

_Entre la oscuridad en que viví, solo esos ojos me impulsaron a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para rehabilitarme y tratar de recuperar mi pasado. Cuando salí del hospital, solo me acompañaba un uniforme que ni siquiera era el mío y una pequeña novela con un hoyo de bala que había respetado las últimas veinte hojas y por lo que sabía, ese librito me había salvado la vida... al parecer detuvo la bala que irremediablemente me mataría._

_Para 1918 la guerra por fin había terminado pero continuaban los efectos colaterales de la misma, muchos heridos, muertos y desaparecidos. Familias desechas llorando sus perdidas. Y los países victoriosos repartiéndose el botín conquistado, un nuevo orden social y político reinaban en Europa. Y en medio de todo esto estábamos los que no teníamos a donde ir, pero mi caso era peor yo no sabía quién era, no recordaba mi nombre ni mucho menos mi nacionalidad._

_¡Yo no tenía nada!... estaba totalmente perdido._

_Así que poco a poco fuimos olvidados por todos, el hambre y la necesidad me oblig__ó_ a desempeñarme en diversos oficios para subsistir… mientras no recuperase la memoria sería un sin nadie, pero también este infortunio me permitió conocer personas humildes y amigables que se convirtieron en mi familia. Además inicié una amistad invaluable a través de las cartas que enviaba a el escritor de la novela que me había salvado la vida. 

_Lo hice en un momento de desesperaci__ón. Con hambre y frio, entre al unico lugar que me daba paz... ese dia pregunte el porque y no recibi una respuesta. Maldije y ese sentimiento de abandono me impuls____ó_ a tomar una terrible decisi___ó_n. Tomé el arma que me habian obsequiado para cuando estuviera lesionado y no pudiera escapar de mi avion... solo es un tiro, pensé. 

___Con decision amartillé la pistola y la llevé a mi cabeza pero en ese entonces unas palabras lejanas se hicieron luz en mi obcecada mente..._

___**La decisión debe ser solamente tuya, por sobre todas las cosas no traiciones tus principios y tu manera de pensar, respétate. Los seres que te aprecian entenderán y sus afectos por ti crecerán porque el respeto engendra amor en quien lo practica .**_

___No pude mas, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Habia estado a punto de cometer la mas grande estupidez de mi vida. Yo habia tomado la decision de ir a una guerra y asesinado a personas y debia vivir con eso. En ese entonces no era un cobarde y mucho menos lo seria ahora._

___Enfundé la pistola y la medalla con la que fui condecorado y reconocido mi valor en batalla, cayo al suelo de marmol provocando su caracteristico sonido y tuve mi epifania. Decidi escribir al autor de ese maravilloso libro y como prueba de gratitud le envie la medalla al valor. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando el me contesto y asi __me enteré que el también fue una de las personas que sacrificó en aras de la libertad lo más invaluable que podía tener... ¡un hijo!_

_Un hijo del cual estaba orgulloso, un muchacho tranquilo, siempre de buen humor y asumiendo siempre la responsabilidad de sus actos. Como él mismo escribía… su hijo se había convertido en un hombre._

_Para mi amigo escritor la hombría implicaba afrontar la adversidad con entereza y por esos mismos valores que él le había inculcado, no pudo negarse y traicionar todo lo que le había enseñado y lo dejó partir a la guerra. Poco después le informaron que su hijo había caído en batalla, pero nunca pudo localizar su cuerpo._

_Había sacrificado el más bello regalo que le había hecho la vida. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Y para qué?_

_Consternado al saber este terrible suceso, le escribí que yo también me hacía la misma pregunta todas las noches y aún no encontraba respuesta, le conté mis temores y que tal vez mi familia se sentía igual que él. Lo animé a seguir buscando a su hijo posiblemente se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, perdido y sin recuerdos._

_Lo último que supe de él antes de recuperar la memoria, fué que se dedicaría al cumplimiento de sus deberes como miembro de la comisión Imperial de Sepulcros de Guerra, siendo su principal función reinhumar y rendir honores a los caídos. _

_Fue él quien propuso la leyenda inscrita en cada lápida del sacrificio de cada cementerio: **"Sus nombres vivirán por toda la eternidad" ** y también la frase**: "Conocido solo por Dios"** que se grabó en las lápidas de los soldados que nunca fueron identificados… como el de su hijo. _

Ahora estoy aquí después de recuperar mi identidad, llevando entre mis manos esa novela ya desgastada y que me salvó la vida, en medio de ella la Cruz de Malta de la Cruz de Guerra, la condecoración que otorga Francia en reconocimiento al valor en la guerra. Mi amigo me la devolvio como perenne recordatorio de nuestros sufrimientos y como simbolo de la estrecha amistad que teniamos.

Estoy asustado pero me tranquilizo poco a poco, conforme recito el último regalo que me hizo mi amigo. Son los valores que siempre le inculcó a su hijo y que lo hizo convertirse en el hombre que había sido.

_**SI…**_

_**Si puedes llevar la cabeza sobre los hombros bien puesta**_

_**Cuando otros la pierdan y de ello te culpan;**_

_**Si puedes confiar en ti cuando todos de ti dudan,**_

_**Pero tomas en cuenta sus dudas,**_

_**Si puedes esperar sin que te canse la espera,**_

_**O soportar calumnias sin pagar con la misma moneda,**_

_**O ser odiado sin dar cabida al odio,**_

_**Y no por eso parecer demasiado bueno o demasiado sabio;**_

_**Si puedes soñar sin que tus sueños te dominen;**_

_**Si puedes pensar sin que tus pensamientos sean tu meta,**_

_**Si puedes habértelas con Triunfo y con Desastre**_

_**Y tratar por igual a ambos farsantes;**_

_**Si puedes tolerar que los bribones**_

_**Tergiversen la verdad que has expresado,**_

_**Y la conviertan en trampa para necios,**_

_**O ver en ruinas la obra de tu vida**_

_**Y agacharte y reconstruirla con viejas herramientas;**_

_**Si puedes hacer un atadijo con todas tus ganancias**_

_**Y arrojarlas al capricho del azar,**_

_**Y perderlas, y volver a empezar desde el principio**_

_**Sin que salga de tus labios una queja,**_

_**Si puedes poner al servicio de tus fines**_

_**corazón, entusiasmo y fortaleza, aún agotados;**_

_**Y resistir aunque no te quede ya nada,**_

_**Salvo la voluntad, que les diga: ¡Adelante!**_

_**Si puedes dirigirte a las multitudes sin perder tu virtud,**_

_**Y codearte con reyes sin perder la sencillez;**_

_**Si no pueden herirte amigos o enemigos;**_

_**Si todos cuentan contigo, pero no en demasía;**_

_**Si puedes llenar el implacable minuto**_

_**Con sesenta segundos de esfuerzo denodado,**_

_**Tuya es la tierra y cuanto en ella hay,**_

_**Y, más aún, ¡serás un hombre, hijo mío!****_

No sé lo que encuentre al llegar a casa pero sea lo que fuere, nada puede ser peor a lo que ya viví… estoy orgulloso y satisfecho con lo que soy y con lo que he hecho… porque soy el _**Lt. Alistear Cornwell Andrew**_… inventor, idealista, piloto de aviones_… __**hombre y héroe de guerra.**_

* * *

Todos los derechos sobre los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.

* Este fic está basado en un hecho real donde narra (cito textualmente)… Detrás del bello poema "SI"… se encuentra la historia del amor de un padre y del sacrificio de un hijo.

El escritor es Rudyard Kipling, un día recibió una caja roja que contenía un ejemplar de la traducción francesa de su novela "Kim", con un hoyo de bala y sujeta a la perforación, pendía la Cruz de Malta. Lo enviaba un joven soldado francés llamado Maurice Hamonneau, donde le explicaba que de no haber llevado ese día el libro en el bolsillo en cierta batalla, habría muerto. Le pedía a Kipling que aceptara el libro y la medalla como prenda de gratitud.

**Poema "SI"de Rudyard Kipling.

Gracias por leer y dejarme saber sus opiniones.


End file.
